videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart: Smash and Dash 2
Mario Kart: Smash and Dash 2 is the sequel to the spinoff Mario Kart game, Mario Kart: Smash and Dash! It is largely better than its predecessor. Playable Characters Basic Lightweights *Toad *Koopa Troopa *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Shy Guy *Dry Bones Unlockable Lightweights *Toadette *Baby Peach *Goomba *Monty Mole *Baby Daisy *Koopa Paratroopa Basic Middleweights *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Daisy *Birdo Unlockable Middleweights *Bowser Jr. *Diddy Kong *Kamek *Hammer Bro. *E. Gadd *Dixie Kong Basic Heavyweights *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Wario *Waluigi *Rosalina *Metal Mario Unlockable Heavyweights *King Boo *Petey Pirahna *Dry Bowser *Funky Kong *Lubba *Koopalings DLC *Link (Zelda DLC) *Zelda (Zelda DLC) *Pikachu (Pokemon DLC) *Charizard (Pokemon DLC) *Sonic (Sonic DLC) *Tails (Sonic DLC) Other *Mii Gameplay Gameplay is the same as most other Mario Kart games. There are six characters from each weight available at the start, for a total of eighteen characters available from the start. The other six from each weight can be unlocked in different ways, doubling the number of characters for a total of 36. Three DLCs have been released, each adding a new item, two new characters, four new tracks, and a new cup to compete in. There are no retro tracks in this game, tracks are simply remodeled. A new system, favorite items, has been introduced. Characters are more likely to get their favorite item. Also, there are four different battle systems. In Balloon Battle, players attempt to get rid of opponents' balloons by running into them or hitting them with items. In Star Battle, players must try to stay in possession of a Power Star for a set time period. In Item Battle, players must reduce opponents' HP to zero. In Quiz Battle, one player comes up with multiple-choice questions. The other must answer them by throwing an item. If the question is answered right, the answerer gets a point, but if not the questioner gets a point. Cups *Mushroom Cup *Shell Cup *Flower Cup *Star Cup *Special Cup *Banana Cup *Leaf Cup *Bell Cup *Lightning Cup *Bowser Cup Items *Green Shell (Goes around the track until it hits a racer or obstacle. Koopa Troopa and Shy Guy's favorite item.) *Red Shell (Same as the red shell, but attempts to hit the racer in first place. Goomba and Monty Mole's favorite item.) *Blue Shell (Homes in on the player in first place. Bowser and Bowser jr.'s favorite item.) *Fire Flower (Shoots up to ten fireballs which can make it difficult to steer for a bit. Mario's favorite item.) *Ice Flower (Shoots up to ten iceballs which keep the victim sliding in one direction for a bit. Luigi's favorite item.) *Mushroom (Gives a small boost. Toad and Toadette's favorite item.) *Golden Mushroom (Gives a big boost. Peach and Daisy's favorite item.) *Bob-Omb (After five seconds, it blows up. Wario's favorite item.) *Poison Mushroom (The nearest player momentarily stops without losing coins. Waluigi's favorite item.) *Banana Peel (Leaves behind a banana peel. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and Funky Kong's favorite item.) *Coin (Gives two coins.) *Blooper (Blinds opponents and makes it a bit harder to control their kart. Dry Bones and Kamek's favorite item.) *Boo (The nearest player is harmed. King Boo's favorite item.) *Egg (Makes the user invincible and fast for five seconds. Yoshi and Birdo's favorite item.) *Super Star (Makes the user invincible and fast for ten seconds, and able to harm opponents by running into them. Rosalina and Baby Rosalina's favorite item.) *Chain Chomp (A Chain Chomp starts running around harming opponents, but can be tricked into harming you. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi's favorite item.) *Bullet Bill (Makes the user faster and able to harm opponents by running into them. Baby Peach and Baby Daisy's favorite item.) *Hammer Bro. (A Hammer Bro. appears on the kart and throws hammers at opponents. Hammer Bro.'s favorite item.) *Pirahna Plant (A Pirahna Plant appears on the kart to gobble up items and obstacles and harm racers. Petey Pirahna's favorite item.) *Lightning Bolt (Zaps the nearest player, making them slower. Lubba and the Koopalings' favorite item.) *Propeller Mushroom (Gives the user a boost up. E. Gadd's favorite item.) *Super Horn (Destroys items and harms players in a small radius. Metal Mario's favorite item.) *Boomerang Flower (Can hit more than one opponent, twice, and can be used three times. Dry Bowser's favorite item.) *Triple Green Shells (Same as Green Shell, but can be used three times.) *Triple Red Shells (Same as Red Shell, but can be used three times.) *Triple Banana Peels (Same as Banana Peel, but can be used three times.) *Triple Mushrooms (Same as Mushroom, but can be used three times.)